


Trophy Boyfriend: Harry Potter and the Winning of his Wand

by justmattycakes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Canon Compliant, Did someone say Cho Chang, F/M, Jealous Ginny Weasley, Missing Scene, Quidditch, Rivalry, the kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24139939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justmattycakes/pseuds/justmattycakes
Summary: With Harry in detention and Gryffindor behind in the Quidditch Cup, Ginny needs to think fast if she's going to keep Cho's hands away from the Snitch - and her man!Canon compliant missing scene leading up to The Kiss!
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 18
Kudos: 93





	Trophy Boyfriend: Harry Potter and the Winning of his Wand

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the Hinny discord for the idea, and to @Thebiwholived for the title (Trophy Boyfriend)!
> 
> For the Hinny discord prompt!

From the moment that Madam Hooch blew her whistle, Ginny knew it was going to be a brutal match. Gryffindor was trailing in the Quidditch Cup and they needed to beat Ravenclaw by more than three-hundred points to take the title. A difficult hurdle under normal circumstances, but made nearly impossible now that Harry had to miss the match due to detention. At least Katie Bell had recovered in time, so they were still down only one starter.

And it was Snape who had given Harry the detention, of course. Anything to hurt Gryffindor -- or Harry specifically -- was always in play for him. Ginny supposed it would be difficult, but when had they ever let Snape stop them?

“Your boyfriend isn’t looking so good down there,” came a voice from behind Ginny, that frustratingly posh accent grinding on her nerves.

 _'Great,'_ thought Ginny, ' _now I've got to hear Cho blabbering on the whole game.'_

“I don’t have a boyfriend,” Ginny spat, letting her eyes flick downward to follow the quaffle. Her and Dean had been falling apart long before they broke up, but she definitely didn't want to talk to Cho about it. Did she know that Ginny was still interested in Harry?

Was Cho trying to get back with him?

Down below, Dean was cautiously hanging back while the Ravenclaw chasers harried Katie and Alicia. Ginny wanted to shake her head at his hesitancy, but she supposed that was unfair. Dean hadn't been practicing with them all year, and he had come through at the last minute to help Gryffindor.

Maybe she was still angry at him from their breakup.

Finally, Katie managed to break free and made a run at the goal while Dean collided with Ravenclaw's Bradley, both of them struggling to stay aloft.

 _‘Christ_ ,’ Ginny thought in frustration, ‘ _he’ll probably go and apologize while the quaffle is still in play.’_ It was all well and good to be sentimental and considerate, but not during a bloody match!

Ginny caught movement out of the corner of her eye and wheeled toward it, watching as Cho made a sprint toward the opposite end of the pitch. She couldn’t see what Cho was chasing, but she knew that she had to keep the game going until Gryffindor had secured a bigger lead.

Cho leaned further against her broom and Ginny put on another burst of speed, managing to pull alongside her, but she still hadn't caught sight of the Snitch. Knowing she couldn’t let Ravenclaw win, Ginny leaned to her right, knocking into Cho slightly to try to steer her off course. Cho managed to recover and kept speeding along, and Ginny knew she was going to need to take it up a notch.

Swerving hard, Ginny leveled her shoulder into Cho, who was thrown to the side and struggled to right her broom. Cho made an exaggerated play at trying to stay aloft, feigning injury, and Madam Hooch’s whistle blared sharply in response.

“Watch it, Weasley! Penalty to Gryffindor -- Davies, choose your chaser for a penalty shot!” shouted Madam Hooch from below.

Ginny grunted in frustration, catching Cho’s smug expression as the other seeker steered her broom back alongside.

“Never heard of a feint?” Cho asked in mock concern, watching as Davies lined up to take the penalty shot. “Harry wouldn’t have fallen for that. Of course, he knows not to take his eyes off me. Not that he’d want to,” she added with a wink.

“Piss off,” Ginny grumbled.

Cho tutted, sitting upright as she admonished Ginny, “And I thought we were such good friends.”

“Until you and Marietta ratted us out to Umbridge.”

Cho’s face fell. “You know I wasn’t a part of that, and Marietta was practically forced into it--”

Ginny put on a burst of speed to get out of earshot. There was an explosion of cheers from the stands as Ron managed to block the penalty shot, and regular play began once more.

“You know, you don’t have to be so rude,” Cho said once she finally caught up, hovering beside Ginny as they scanned for the Snitch. “So you’re mad that Dean dumped you…”

“I dumped Dean!” Ginny nearly growled, but this time she kept her eyes on the pitch, searching for any hint of gold. “Why do you care so much?”

“I don’t. Obviously. Why would I care about who a fourth-year is dating?”

“I’m in fifth…” Ginny started, realizing too late that Cho was having another go at her. Did seekers normally talk so much during a match?

 _'It's like seekers are hardly even playing, compared to the chasers,'_ Ginny thought. And yet the Snitch was worth fifteen times as many points! Complete bollocks.

There was another cheer from the stands, and Alicia took a wide loop around the goals as Katie and Dean joined in her celebration. Gryffindor was pulling ahead, but they still needed a handful more goals before it was safe for Ginny to go after the Snitch.

Thankfully, it had remained elusive throughout the match, only fleeting glimpses caught here or there that could easily have been a trick of the sun or the glint of a watch face.

Ginny hovered, allowing herself to drift with the wind as she scanned the horizon, looking for movement against the glare of the setting sun. How Harry could manage this with his terrible eyesight and glasses was beyond her. Maybe he was just _that good_ at flying to make up for it?

“It’s too bad that Harry isn’t here, we always had such lovely chats. He can be so charming,” Cho said, tucking her hair behind her ear. "I might just give it another go."

Ginny laughed, "I'll save you the effort -- Harry's over you, Cho."

Cho smiled sweetly and replied, "Oh, I very much doubt that." And then she was gone, speeding toward the Professor's Box on the trail of a glint of gold.

Ginny shot after her, but she couldn't catch Cho in a straightaway with her old broom, so she tried to anticipate where the Snitch might dart next.

She saw it dip over the top of the Professor's Box and made her move, swinging around the stands to intercept. Cho had managed to cut around the opposite side and was streaking from above.

The Snitch hovered between them, pulsing with furtive tension. Ginny aimed straight for it and Cho did the same, neither willing to pull away.

 _'If she wants to play chicken, she's met her match,'_ thought Ginny as she leaned low, her hand outstretched. She resolved herself to the collision and barrelled forward, swerving at the last moment to follow the Snitch as it flitted away.

Ginny and Cho still clipped each other, and each grunted, but there was no shout of outrage or foul. There was only the Snitch, now dancing halfway to Ravenclaw's goalposts, and they tore after it in a mad fury. And then, as quickly as it had come, it was gone.

As the game went on, Ginny was starting to feel desperate. They were trading goals with Ravenclaw, and that all-important lead of one hundred-sixty points kept switching in and out of reach. They had enough of a lead, for now, so she flew in faster arcs, hoping to catch sight of the Snitch out of the corner of her eye. But each time Ginny made a move, Cho was there, like a shadow. Watching and waiting.

"You'll never catch the Snitch trailing me all game," Ginny shouted into the wind.

"Are you sure about that? Your old Cleansweep against my Comet?"

"Brooms don't matter if you're a rubbish flyer," Ginny snapped back.

"Please, you're not even in the same league as Harry and me."

"You keep bringing up Harry -- still obsessed with your ex?"

Cho scoffed, waving Ginny away as she scanned the ground below her.

And then Ginny saw the Snitch, hovering just above Cho's head. It was a wonder that Cho hadn't seen it, but she would catch sight of it any moment if Ginny wasn't careful.

Cho began to turn her broom for another round, the Snitch nearly atop her head now, and Ginny shouted the first thing she could think of.

"Hey, Cho! I'll, uh… play you for Harry. Whoever catches the Snitch gets Harry."

"What? Like a prize?" Cho asked, incredulous. "You don't think Harry wants a say?"

"Winner takes their shot," Ginny said, careful to hold Cho's gaze as she drifted closer on her broom. "And the loser gets out of the way."

Cho stared at her for a moment, her face tinged with amusement, and Ginny hated how condescending it felt. But she could endure it for a little longer, all she needed was to keep Cho distracted...

"It doesn't look like Davies will be rallying the chasers for a comeback," Cho admitted. "Fine, I'll play your game. Better the Snitch and Harry than nothing."

The Snitch was still dancing behind Cho, and there was enough distance that Ginny was almost willing to chance a run for it. But Cho was _right there_ , and if Ginny could just convince her to move a little closer…

"Shake on it?" Ginny asked, extending her hand toward Cho.

"You've got to be kidding me," Cho groaned, turning her broom around toward Ginny.

But Ginny had already taken off, her hand outstretched as she blew past Cho, chasing the Snitch. The golden ball danced at the tips of her fingers, tauntingly close.

Cho swung around in pursuit, letting out an angry shout as she raced after Ginny, but it was too late.

Ginny thrust her arm aloft, whooping as she felt the soft beating of the Snitch's wings against her palm. The Gryffindor stands exploded in cheers, and Ginny felt herself jostled as the rest of her team joined her in the air, hugging her in celebration.

Cho was still glaring at Ginny, a pitiful look of disappointment on her face, and Ginny relished in it. She lifted the Snitch to her lips, planting a kiss on it as Cho watched.

"Enjoy your trophy boyfriend!" Cho shouted, making a rude gesture before heading down to land.

"Oh, I will!" Ginny shouted back, breezing past a very confused-looking Dean.

The feeling of excited warmth bubbled in Ginny's belly from the locker room to the Common Room, quickly replenished by Butterbeers and the general good cheer as Gryffindor celebrated winning the Quidditch Cup. She'd done it and she could wait to tell Harry, she only wished that he were here to enjoy it, too.

She suppressed a giggle, imagining trying to explain to Harry how she'd managed to distract Cho during the match. Ginny felt giddy with nerves -- which was ridiculous, since they had already won the match.

But then the portrait hole opened and Harry was there, standing quietly outside the madness as he adjusted to the roar of the Gryffindor Common Room. Ginny felt her stomach clench, and she started to move toward him, determined, as people stepped aside.

There was so much she wanted to ask Harry, and so much she wanted to tell him, but instead she threw her arms around him, sinking into the warmth of his chest. Ginny turned toward him, hoping she hadn't gone too far, but Harry just smiled, and leaned in for a kiss.


End file.
